


诚实

by foxkurama



Category: H.O.T.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxkurama/pseuds/foxkurama
Summary: 嘴上说不要，身体还是很诚实的复婚中年





	诚实

诚实

第一段

张佑赫觉得自己做好了万全的准备，节目方都已经沟通好了，所以他相信安胜浩也做好了万全的准备，大家见面叙旧，照着台本唱，这么多年过去了，能有多难。但是一进门看到他的眼神，老张觉得糟糕，今天晚上肯定要载，果然下一刻安胜浩开始哭了。  
胜浩的眼泪，一瞬间他感觉到的居然是怒火，并不知道缘由，这股怒意让他血液沸腾，几年来难得再次感受到脉搏在耳边突突的跳动，震动得周围的声音都模糊掉了，更糟糕的是，他还勃起了。   
张佑赫不知所措，只好绷着脸。   
按熙俊日常的反应速度，本该这时候上前安慰，五人再次拥抱一下，事情就翻篇了，可是熙俊在装傻，小白和忙内在发懵，佑赫叹了口气，这下好了，如此戏剧化的一幕，剪辑师是万万不肯剪的。然后安胜浩还哭个没完。唉，Tonya。   
虽然场面最后得到了控制，但是佑赫身心都受了点刺激，他修仙多年，很少受刺激。 

无数次的他怀疑过，安胜浩是否还爱他，他现在无法怀疑了。   
也许那股怒火是冲着胜浩，也许是冲着他身边的人…哎不提了，也许是冲着自己。   
也许愤怒真的能让人气血上涌，但自己身体的一部分听从安胜浩调动也不是什么新鲜事了。 

因为曾经他们每天都做爱。 尤其是Tony抑郁症的时候，不知该如何入睡，一次高潮是最好的办法，虽然也不能没有节制，第二天还会有行程。猴子结束后很快睡着，但佑赫常常还是很兴奋，但是他无所谓，反正还有明天，他从没想过会没有明天。   
Tony的骨架是纤细的，他的脚踝一只手可以握住，把他拉向自己时，床单像水波一样破开。他会把头后仰，脖子和锁骨都是很纤巧的，潮湿的发尾粘在上面，气息是酸甜的，带一点咸味，像海盐柠檬。总之佑赫喜欢埋在他的颈窝，他不太敢看Tony半眯着眼瞥下来的眼神，因为那太过了，舞者对身体控制力还是有自尊心的，他不想那么快俯首称臣。而他的Tony知道这一点，知道此时可以随意的操纵他，只要轻微的呻吟吐气，叫一声“woohyuki”，他就觉得像电流通过身体。 Tony的手抚摸他的勃起，当听到他抽气时，总是非常得意地笑起来，被人需要的感觉会让小猴子很开心。Tony的耳朵红扑扑的，佑赫想咬住那个耳朵。他把手指伸向Tony的私处，那里是紧闭干涩的。

“啊润滑剂……“想到这个的时候张佑赫醒了。

他的阴茎硬得发疼，顶端已经渗出前液，心跳比平时起生理反应时快了一倍。佑赫的怒火更盛了，没出息啊。   
回忆一定是美化了，猴子并不全是像海盐柠檬，有时候尝起来像发酵的乳制品，那可不是什么好味道，这时候就该赶他去洗澡了。他们确实常常手边没有润滑剂，Tony的皮肤很敏感，又不能用随便什么东西对付，别提多影响情绪了。   
虽然他的Tony总是有办法的，他并起双腿，那双腿又长又直，没有突出的膝盖骨和肌肉线条，但是结实有弹性，他说“Woohyuki用苏格拉底式来操我吧”，啥叫苏格拉底式？“因为你教我跳舞，你就是我的导师，我是你的学徒咯”，你们文化人花样真多。他的大腿根部覆盖着一层汗，黏腻地包裹着张佑赫的勃起，戳刺时偶尔会滑过那个入口，Tony颤抖起来，佑赫紧紧的按着他，仿佛按着自己的猎物，最凶狠的欲望和最柔软的爱怜在胸腔里撞击着。 

张佑赫看着自己右手上的精液，他很久没有这么爽了，但爽得很羞耻，他看着镜子里的自己，也是好久没有这么生气勃勃的一张脸。   
没出息啊……明天还要录影呢，该以何种表情面对所有人，以及安胜浩。

 

第二段

录节目的前一天晚上安胜浩并没有喝酒，他放任自己失眠，为的是第二天不要发癫吧。一夜不睡往往比睡三个小时容易保持清醒，如果粉丝嫌弃他脸肿，这回真不是酒精的错。  
曾经的恋人啊，我就要见到你了。安胜浩双手环抱着自己，裹紧棉被，想象一个拥抱。

结果录节目的时候他还是发癫了，证明酒精可能一点错都没有。

所以下半夜回到家里，安胜浩马上给自己倒了一杯，他看着Ins上的留言，Tony哥不要再喝酒了呀。是啊，我也很想好好改造重新做人，可为什么我这么软弱呢了。以前他不爱在放送中提起过去的，但现在他又很沉迷自揭伤口。你们看我已经伤痕累累了，所以请原谅我吧。  
请原谅我，哪怕不原谅，我也要活下去呀，所以三小时也好，睡吧。

再次录影时安胜浩没失态，五人一起练舞开心得飘飘然，而且眼睛瞥到的时候佑赫也常常在傻笑。胜浩知道让佑赫开心的事情一直非常简单——大家在一起跳舞，以及每天都有人夸他帅。真是一本满足了。  
不过如果偷看被发现，张某人的表情就会非常奇怪。  
啊不要再闹了，安胜浩把眼神收回来，熙俊过来摸他的头，说你跟以前一模一样，歇一会儿吧大家，猴子不行了。  
胜浩瘫着喘气，闭着眼，汗水把头发粘在额头上，前几天还伏案工作，脖子和肩膀都特别僵硬，真是惨了，他角落里持续扭动地找舒服姿势，再次睁眼，发现张佑赫突然站在眼前，胜浩像被灯光照到的夜间动物，非常惊恐，立刻搜索摄像机。他就没想过该怎么开口，因为张佑赫本来一脸不想说话的样子。对了成员之间不说话是不是很怪？  
也许是看到他惊魂不定，张佑赫又踱走了。  
胜浩扶着老膝盖，站起来时候，发现佑赫正要伸出来的手，然后再一次欲言又止，把手收了回去，遁走了。  
拜托你饶了我吧，胜浩忍不住嘟嘴。“这是干嘛。”  
张佑赫看上去突然浑身僵硬，回过头来视线先是对上了他的嘴，又迅速转开了。所以胜浩立刻有所察觉。他们在一起的时间，怎么算都比分开的久，哪怕现在我们不熟吧，但是你…

你不是吧？  
如果他猜的没错，那是张佑赫对他有情欲的表情。

安胜浩突然放松下来了，他的脸还是肿的，没有化妆，他的体态完全不比当年，但还能有如此效果，实在是不容他不得意。他说，“你最近睡得好吗。”  
“…你怎么跳得那么乱七八糟的。”  
“那你要教我？”  
“不是有熙俊哥吗。”  
安胜浩不放过他，“你睡得好不好？”  
张佑赫脸色五彩斑斓，他们回到队伍继续录影，安胜浩有些得意，脚步都开始飘了，再上场跳得轻快有力，虽然动作反了。

张佑赫气得七窍生烟，什么叫睡得好不好，Tony语气还带着上扬的尾音，挠得他浑身难受。我睡得可好了，我瑜伽我冥想，我还天天做春梦，看把你得瑟的。

 

第三段

虽然爱听别人说他帅，但张佑赫其实知道自己很帅的，你说与不说，你大爷我都在那里。真正离不开别人说他帅的是安胜浩，只要一天没人夸，就会进入“我长得不好看”- “唱歌不行”-“跳舞更不行”-“没人喜欢我”的怪圈，从正常到沮丧只要一秒钟。年轻的时候佑赫非常热衷他的身体，对胜浩而言似乎是种莫大的恭维，因为一个他认为很帅的人会对他产生欲望，他都觉得有些不可思议。  
Tony在佑赫某次正在顺着他脊椎膜拜他收细的后腰到上扬的臀部那一块曲线时，表达了这个意思，张佑赫震惊了，说“你怎么会这样想呢？”就把手收了回来。  
“你干嘛？别停在这儿啊？”Tony扭动着开始蹭他，佑赫把他控制在一臂距离之外。  
“我觉得我们该谈谈。”  
“……………谈什么？现在？”  
“你什么时候产生这种想法？”  
Tony翻了个大白眼，他白眼翻得真漂亮，“啊西…你好烦啊，你今天是不是不行？”  
张佑赫又被他的胆大包天给震惊了。我就算真累了，一根手指能操到你忘了自己什么名字信不信呀。  
在Tony地几经扑腾下，佑赫放弃了抵抗，任他骑到自己身上来，坐在自己小腹上，自己的勃起靠着他的尾椎骨，那时候太年轻了，要是现在，必须让猴子先反省一下低自尊人格的坏处一二三再继续。  
Tony的手指光滑冰凉，细细的仿佛在挠痒，真的坐上来反而不知所措，害羞的低声笑着，没敢把全部体重全放在他身上，加上白天练舞，所以没一会大腿就开始发抖，他们颤抖着接吻，佑赫把两只手指放到Tony嘴里，Tony的舌头钩上来，很认真地含进去，甚至收起牙齿，像在做一次深喉……佑赫头晕目眩,短暂地闭了一下眼,一个发力翻过身。  
他把湿润的手指从Tony的嘴里抽出来，借着唾液的润滑推进他温暖的身体内部。Tony小声呜咽着，他的腰顿时绷紧了。  
“放松。”  
佑赫的手开始动作，摸索着内壁，探索着他的敏感点，起初是轻柔地，慢慢加大动作，退出，再推入，Tony在他手上从紧绷到柔软，不自觉收紧双腿，在他腰侧磨蹭。佑赫在他熟悉的位置曲起指节，Tony惊跳了一下，之后他的手指总是揉过那里，Tony在他耳边剧烈喘息。  
他的手捂着眼睛，佑赫想把他拉开，他用哭泣一样的声音说，“不要。”于是佑赫改为吮吸舔咬他丰满甜美的嘴唇，Tony顺从地开启了，他们舌头交缠的时候，佑赫又增加了一根手指，极尽色情地抚摸，撑开，扩展地盘，把他的喘息和尖叫封在两人的唇间。  
“…hyuki…拜托…”当佑赫终于进入他的身体时，Tony已经一塌糊涂了，他的眼睛迷朦没有焦距，但是他让佑赫紧紧抱住他，拜托，我觉得要飞走了。  
不要走。  
佑赫抱着他的爱人，感受他体内骤然地收缩和痉挛带给自己的快感。眼前一片白光。

张佑赫无奈地起来洗床单，幸好他独自生活，真是不幸中之大幸。  
他正准备换下内裤洗个澡，电话铃却响了，他一看来显居然是洪锡天  
“什么事？”他口气一定非常不好，导致电话那头都愣了两秒，支支吾吾的约他晚上出来喝一杯。  
“怎么这么早就打电话？”  
“哎呀怕你晚上有安排嘛我先早点来排队。”  
“是胜浩叫你约的？”说出来佑赫都想打自己一拳。好多年前和胜浩经常到人家店里玩，只要吵架和闹冷战就会借他调情，搞得人苦不堪言，毕竟人家还是有对象的呢。地这会儿他怎么会又蹚这滩混水。  
“啊不是，跟胜浩哥能有什么关系…就我不是看你们一起录节目了吗。你最近也不好过，想不想出来喝一杯咯。”  
“不想。”  
“哎你…”然后张佑赫挂了电话。

他在浴室里待到水温开始发凉，又打破了一次“环保极简低限度”的习惯。张佑赫也觉得不能一直这样下去，有些事躲不开的，藏不住的，所有人都看得见，少年时就不懂怎么藏，人到中年，他用尽全力，穿了最坚硬的外壳，还是会被人从缝隙里窥见。

 

第四段

“要边跑步边唱歌哦。”  
“……当然咯…呼…”  
“不可以哭出来。”  
“……我会笑着跑完的。”  
今天大家散了以后，胜浩留下来继续练呼吸，为了在跳舞时唱歌能气息均匀。张佑赫看到以后就杵边上，在他每次路过的时候扰乱他。  
“要哭了要哭了。”佑赫在旁边说。  
“啊哈……”胜浩大喊，“——我没有！”  
等透得过气来后他开始对自己发脾气，觉得永远做不到七炫那样稳。  
“因为你体力差一点，不过七炫可是打得过我的壮士啊。”  
小白在胜浩眼里永远是甜甜糯糯的弟弟，“怎么说呀，难不成什么时候还打过架。”  
张佑赫就不接茬了。  
胜浩说，“不过也对，七炫是当过特种兵的。”

他其实没看佑赫打过架，听到的全是传说。传说他发火时有杀气，方圆几米无人敢近身。张佑赫真是一个浑身充满传说的男人，安胜浩就从没闻到过杀气，所以他猜佑赫可能从没打过架，他就是把人吓唬跑。胜浩这么对佑赫说，佑赫就笑嘻嘻的把他撂倒，轻松溜溜的。  
佑赫说他打架像跳舞那样，特别优秀。对手怕是应该的，说明对方生存本能也挺优秀。就你Tonya，生存本能不行。  
那是因为你很帅呀。胜浩把半边脸埋进被子里说，我其他本能还行。  
被夸的张美丽笑得也把脸埋进被子里，那时候两人就是在害臊和不害臊之间游走。

时间确实晚了，佑赫对他说，“走吧。”  
只留下一盏灯光照他们离开的路，拉长重合的影子让他一阵恍惚。  
这样只剩两个人的时候，他们正常对话的能力又开始缺失，有伙伴们包围是个舒适区，练功房也是充满回忆的空气，但现在他们默默走着，二十几年来他们第一次这么小心翼翼。  
走到车子面前，佑赫更加踌躇起来。  
“…不用担心，放送效果归放送，你呼吸很稳，舞蹈记得很好了，台上不会有问题的。”  
我们Tonya唱歌很好听的，胜浩觉得眼睛发热。  
“我当然记得，连你的部分我都记着。”  
因为盯着他跳的，跟着他跳的。但是跳不出佑赫的态度，他们是如此不同。佑赫说过，Tonya，你有你的优势，你的特点，就是可以看上去不费力。  
哪怕痛苦得不能呼吸了，哪怕能尝到嘴里的铁腥味，他还是能看上去不费力，看上去潇潇洒洒。  
所以他先说“再见”，打破张先生的犹豫，明天还要定服装和舞台效果，这回再见不是虚假承诺。他边走边等待佑赫关车门的声音，等了很久，但不敢回头。  
安胜浩坐在车上，想起曾经他们做了沙盘心理测试，他摆了个Tony An英雄大战怪兽，但他的沙盘里是没有家的。  
在元和佑赫，都构造了一个家，尤其是佑赫，连几个人几条狗都数得清清楚楚。有没有一个人是我？也许当时问了，佑赫马上能偷偷指给他看，这个是你，Tonya。他不敢问。

佑赫呀。我以为这么多年，你的家已经填满了。

安胜浩迟迟没听见汽车引擎，忍不住张佑赫的方向看，他还站在原地，胜浩终于忍不住眼泪，开了车门往佑赫那边跑去。

 

第五段

张佑赫本来只想站在那儿发会儿呆，顺便目送安胜浩上车离开再走。  
但他没有想到安胜浩又开了车门下来朝他跑，看上去来势汹汹，他忍不住做了个反射性的动作，就是张开了双臂，胜浩就这样跌进了怀里，撞得人呼吸停滞，“你是不是胖了。”  
安胜浩毫不犹豫地踩了他一脚。  
“…嗷。”  
安胜浩又轻轻的笑了起来，混着眼泪吹出一个鼻涕泡泡。  
他们紧紧地抱在一起，胜浩因为抽泣在发抖，佑赫觉得五脏六腑都快揉碎了，后来发现他自己也在抖。胜浩像一颗温暖软软的棉花糖，虽然他们身高差不多，但他总能把胜浩嵌进自己胸口。  
他们曾经像生长在彼此身上的一部分，即使分离那些枝蔓还是纠缠牵扯，最后连根拔起，带走一块血肉。他的伤疤愈合不了，有时夜里辗转反侧，觉得痛又想到对方也是痛的，而且胜浩还更怕痛呢。于是他更紧的拥抱他的小猴子，啊可怜的胜浩。

等到两人都找回一点呼吸。“走吧。”这么说的时候，佑赫放开他，等待他的反应，胜浩只是低着头，整个僵住了。佑赫一声叹息，一边安抚地摩挲着他的后背，一边打开车门，上车的时候还拉着他的手，胜浩便跟上车来，半依偎着佑赫，异常乖顺的样子。就像这几天做的梦，只是梦里磨蹭到现在估计已经上了三垒了。  
张佑赫一激灵，一旦想到三垒，脑子里就只有三垒。他对自己说，你在想什么呢！  
——虽然从这个角度看，安胜浩大耳朵是红透了的，他和佑赫十指相扣，掌心也是汗津津的。佑赫的身体被唤醒了，他和欲望做着抗争，但是没什么用，身体还是如逐渐拉满的弓，对即将发生的事充满期待。  
他连即将发生什么都不知道。  
也许他们只是聊个天？  
放屁，他们现在有啥好聊的，说一句话能绕三个弯。  
只有皮肤饥渴是迫切的，粘上一时松不开手。

这个胜浩不是他每一个梦里的胜浩，他的轮廓可以说有点陌生，行动没法预测，也不再对着自己喋喋不休，但是他打电话让徐洙摩来把车开回去，说话的声音质感软绵，就是胜浩求人又心虚时特有的音调，他还一直握着佑赫的手不放，佑赫一想抽开，他就扣着。佑赫勾起指尖挠他的手心，他身体一颤并瞥了一眼，但不松手，撅着嘴做了一个嘘收声的动作，撅嘴的样子如同邀吻。记忆和现实逐渐拼合完整。佑赫想要抚摸他的，想知道他的气味今天是海盐柠檬还是发酵过头的优酪乳。想要打开他的身体，让他每一个细胞都高潮……

然而安胜浩电话又打得没完没了，还全程压制着佑赫一只手，假正经到极点。终于盖了电话，又叫停车要去便利店，佑赫不肯停，他就冲他翻白眼，离刚才温柔缱绻还不到半小时，张佑赫火气又要上来了，觉得脑仁疼。  
“你要买什么我去买。”  
“你干嘛这么凶啊。”安胜浩那表情是真不知道自己不利于人血压稳定。  
“究竟有啥我家里没有啊。”  
胜浩双手叉腰，“你家里真有…你这修仙是修假的——”  
“别在这闹，快进去。”佑赫观察周围有没有人，把猴子往屋里塞。  
等进了门，猴子又不闹了，他眼睛亮晶晶，他抚摸佑赫紧绷的下颚线，说，“你不要生气。”  
然后亲吻上来，舌头用力顶开佑赫的嘴唇，他舔到齿龈时佑赫张开嘴回吻。  
胜浩抓着佑赫衣领保持平衡，吻得用尽全力，绝望又深情，佑赫受到他的感染，他们像青少年一样亲热，每当一人觉得喘口气，另一人就倾身向前继续，舍不得停下来。  
佑赫吮吸着胜浩裸露的皮肤，他的锁骨，后颈，倾听他的反应，重新学习他的敏感带，一度是他最熟悉的部分，现在一点点拼回他的脑海里。他欲望高涨，渴望一切甜美的接触，当前胯顶着胜浩的大腿根，向前挺动时，胜浩兴奋得弓起后背。  
“Hyukie…”  
佑赫的汗毛都竖起来了，他觉得可能有点完蛋了。  
他们没谈清楚就陷入这种境地是个错误，可是他从没有这么不顾一切的想要一个人，只有安胜浩。

等到他的手向下寻找更多光裸的皮肤，这回安胜浩又羞涩起来，躲躲闪闪。  
“哎……你家里真的有吗……”  
张佑赫想起来了。  
润滑剂……真的没有。  
简直像梦境重现，佑赫伏在胜浩的颈窝上笑得发抖，猴子被唬得莫名其妙地说Hyukie呀，Hyukie你怎么了。没有就没有呗，你…你在笑吗？你笑屁呀。

“去床上。”笑完以后他把胜浩往屋子里推，胜浩穿着被扯得乱七八糟的牛仔裤走得磕磕绊绊。  
“哎…你不能就近吗？”  
“床单比沙发好洗啊。”  
“你是不是还要把衣服叠好再来？”  
“今天就先算了。”  
胜浩跟他又笑又闹的场面让佑赫有点安心，他想起来，性对他们一直是放松又开心的，刚才那个绝望的吻不像他们。  
就把明天的事归明天。


End file.
